ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Amber Dashel
Amber Dashel is a member of the Department of Intelligence. Agent Profile Backstory She was born in South America, but emigrated to England at the age of six with her family. From an early age, she was fascinated with celebrities, particularly musicians, and spent much of her time researching them and reading biographies. At the moment, nothing further is known of her life before she joined the PPC in 2001 at the age of seventeen. Amber was initially placed in the Department of Finance, but her lack of mathematical talent led to her quickly requesting a transfer, preferably into a more action-based department. She was sent for Action training, but it was quickly discovered that she was hopelessly inept with fighting implements — if she was given a weapon she was more likely to injure herself with it than the person she was aiming for. However, her insistence that she wanted to go out into the canon worlds led to her becoming a Spy, where her passion for researching famous persons led to her being deployed to investigate Real Person Fics. Her knowledge of other canons expanded over the course of her work, and she is now called in on many occasions to help out when fandoms get sudden influxes of badfic. She was present during the invasions of HQ in 2006, but kept as much out of the way as possible during the fighting. Having survived the crisis, she returned to her work in Intelligence, continuing to improve her knowledge of the canon worlds. She was one of the agents to be evacuated to the PPC city in New Caledonia during the macrovirus and subsequent Sue invasion, and evidently survived, as she was recently seen near the Canon Library carrying a large stack of books — plainly doing more research. Appearance She is an average human woman, without any remarkable features or distinguishing marks. Her hair is light brown and usually kept back in a braid or ponytail, and her eyes are greyish green. She is about 5’5”. Personality Amber tends to keep to the background most of the time, having the ability to look so uninteresting that people ignore her. She isn’t afraid to try something out, but she is very aware of when she has reached her limit. While on duty, she is focused and serious. Off-duty, however, she takes every opportunity to relax and have a laugh. She seldom allows herself to lose her temper when facing badfic, preferring to note charges down as calmly as she can. When embarrassed or nervous, she tends to say “um” a lot. Other In March 2008, she was stranded in the Real World when her RA malfunctioned and blew its back off as she set out to investigate an actor RPF fic. Instead of appearing in William Moseley’s trailer on the Prince Caspian set, she wound up in Cardiff in Wales. Sensibly, she quickly found an electronics shop and asked an employee if they would fix it for her without drawing attention to it or her. The employee — a teenager named Nat Freidar — complied, but asked to see what it did. Amber showed her, and then recruited the inquisitive young woman. Currently Amber is dating one Cavan Shenn, and her confidence has been growing exponentially, though being in their vicinity for too long may cause a sugar overdose. Category:PPC Staff Category:Department of Intelligence